


Cut The (New) Kid

by DifferentNameJustInCase



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, High School, freshman hugo wants a friend and finds junior porter, its a high school au what else can i say lmao, the robros are teachers, the shelter boys are just in friendship so far but pairing may happen later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentNameJustInCase/pseuds/DifferentNameJustInCase
Summary: Porter looked up from his survey of the school grounds out the window at a tap on his shoulder."Hey," started Hugo. Porter hummed in question. "Nice to meet you! I'm Hugo."He held his hand out for a shake.Porter froze for a few more seconds than he should have before returning the handshake awkwardly. Smiling and leaning forward out of his chair, Hugo asked, "Um...what is...your name?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one of my squad's Discord #writing channels and feel like it's finally time to post the existing chapters! Enjoy!

First day. Again. Summer is over and Porter is still drowsy from his new sleep schedule. He longed for the day to be over before it even started.  Sinking into his desk, enjoying the breeze coming in from the window, the boy had a slight feeling in his gut that the day was going to drag on.  
  
Someone came into class late. Today was going to be different.  


* * *

 

About ten minutes after the school bell rang, a light knock from the back of the room grabbed everyone's attention. The disgruntled teacher paused in his greetings to open the door, allowing a student in a slimming leather jacket through. He was fairly tall, slim and had a neat, short haircut of side-swept brunette waves framing his soft expression.  
  
Porter couldn't help but notice him wringing his hands despite the calm smile.  
  
"Late on your first day...?" the teacher trailed off to search for a name.  
  
"Hugo. Hugo Leclercq." he managed.  
  
_Hugo_.

Porter liked that name.  
  
Hugo held out a bag to the teacher, slightly bowing.  
  
"Is this for me?" asked the slightly less annoyed instructor.  
  
"Oui! I mean yes...Excuse my heavy accent." wavered Hugo with embarrassment. The class snickered lowly across the room. Porter frowned at how many people laughed.  
  
"Pipe down please!" said the teacher firmly.  
  
Hugo nervously laughed and did his best to hide it. Breathing in, he explained, "They're freshly baked croissants from the bakery my mother works at. She suggested I bring them for being late-"  
  
As Hugo kept talking and the scrutiny from his peers died down, Porter still remained attentive.  
  
Sighing at the flattery, the teacher smirked and returned to his desk.  
  
"Don't think that a few pastries will get you by next tardy, Leclercq. Take the empty seat over there on the left towards the window." he said, pointing in Porter's direction.  
  
Porter got caught still looking at Hugo, snapping his gaze back to the front of the room. _Nice job weirding out the new kid_ , he thought with annoyance.  
  
"Good morning class! I'm Mr. Sciaino and I will be your Drawing and Design teacher for this semester! Please take the time to chat a bit while I get few more copies of these syllabi so we can really get started."  


* * *

 

Porter looked up from his survey of the school grounds out the window at a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey," started Hugo. Porter hummed in question. "Nice to meet you! I'm Hugo." He held his hand out for a shake.  
  
Porter froze for a few more seconds than he should have before returning the handshake awkwardly. Smiling and leaning forward out of his chair, Hugo asked, "Um...what is...your name?"  
  
"P-Porter." he coughed out.  
  
Hugo grinned. "Nice to meet you, Porter!"  
  
They both chuckled at his poor introduction, but Porter found he didn't really mind.  
  
"Are you a junior or something?"  
  
Porter was taken by surprise at the forwardness but began to feel more comfortable with the conversation.  
  
"Yeah. Junior." he shrugged.  
  
"Cool! You can show me around the school then?" beamed Hugo.  
  
"Oh, uh, sure." Porter scratched at his side shaved head, amused by the boy's excitement.  
  
"Thanks!" Hugo said as he exhaled with delight.  
  
The two turned back in their seats to Mr. Sciaino handing out the plans for the course.  


* * *

 

When class ended, Hugo tagged along with Porter out into the bustling hallway.  
  
"So what kind of classes do you have?" inquired Porter. Hugo pulled a prepared piece of paper out of his book bag with a table of classroom names. A clear mark of a freshman.  
  
"Your typical challenge core courses mostly. I do have piano lab at the end of the day though."  
  
Porter's eyes lit up at this new information. "Nice! I'll see you in that class then too."  
  
Bouncing in his step, the French student poked at Porter's shoulder.  
  
"That should be fun. I'll try and save a seat for my new friend!"  
  
Porter's heartbeat rose at how quick this kid was to call him a friend. They had barely known each other for class small talk. He decided to jump the shark at the last two steps of the staircase.  
  
"Well, come and find me at lunch then. We can hang out more."  
  
"I'd like that very much, Porter!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is on a mini-hiatus until further notice cause I'm not really feeling inspired to continue the next chapter about them getting coffee after school yet [shrug] but please go and check out my other fics! Thank you!

With every tick of the clock on the wall, English could not go by any slower. For some reason, Porter felt extremely anxious to go to lunch today and he dreaded the drag of time. Initially, he hadn't thought much of his lunch arrangements for the year. But he knew he would have to sit alone again this time around.   
  
Sometimes, he wished some of his friends were closer to his grade. Sonny, Dillon and all those guys in "the older cool kids" circle graduated a while ago...save for Mat, but even so, that was just last year. Perhaps he had been avoiding the thought of lunch seating so he wouldn't get too down about it.    
  
_ It's okay, _ he reminded himself with a small smile.   
  
Porter sighed as the teacher droned on about required reading for the next 20 minutes.   


 

* * *

 

Moving along with the crowd of students filing out of the building, Porter moved a tad more briskly than usual for a typical passing period pace. He made sure to sling over his other backpack strap to avoid any annoyances to passerby peers.    
  
He just wanted to make sure Hugo wasn't having any troubles in the cafeteria as a newbie. That was all.   
  
As some guy pushed one of the cafeteria doors to leave, Porter slid through the doorway before it closed. Kind of a dick move to the people behind him, but people did it all the time.   
  
He surveyed the sea of heads across the commons for that tall, leather-jacket clad freshman with focused eyes and a slight rise to his posture, but couldn't spot Hugo.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
Porter clutched his bagged lunch in surprise as he turned around to find the boy grinning that bright smile of his again.   
  
"Gotcha, Porter."   


 

* * *

 

They strolled down a fairly long hallway away from the commons with their meals in hand.

  
"Where are you taking us, Porter? Don't we have lunch in the cafeteria?" asked Hugo.   
  
"Mmm, its too crowded most of the time and people already have their cliques set so I usually find a quiet area some other place around the school. The teachers tell you at first that you have to eat in the cafeteria, but no one really follows it and they don't care."    
  
Porter chuckled when he remembered Mr. Zimmerman scolding him and Mat for drumming too loudly on their composition books in one of the hallways.   
  
Hugo laughed along, not knowing why, but it felt right to him .

  
"American schools are still weird to me," said Hugo as he gestured to his lunch from home. "But I think I'll get a hang of it."   
  
Porter halted the continually-moving Frenchman by the shoulder and pointed towards a door labeled, " _Band Room_ ".   
  
"Lets see if Mr. Bangaltar and will let us in early!"   
  
As Porter knocked at the huge door, Hugo couldn't help but giggle at the way he ruffled and arranged his hair before someone came to get it.   


 

* * *

 

"Thomas, you can't just let these kids in on our break." said the man who quickly left the door as soon as he opened it. Porter leaned against it to let Hugo in.   
  
Another voice was heard from the band storage room, calling out to the annoyed teacher.

"Well, I'm not the one who got the door. I just suggested that they could come in."   
  
Porter waved Hugo over.   
  
"Hugo, these are the two music teachers at our school. Sometimes Mr. Bangaltar in the back lets me have lunch in here."   
  
Mr. Homem-Christo crossed his arms behind the piano and glanced at the two with curiosity.   
  
"Who might this be, Robinson?"   
  
Porter sat at one of the chairs close to Mr. Homem-Christo at the piano and unzipped his backpack, saying, "This is my friend, Hugo. New kid on the block."    
  
The nervous boy gravitated towards Porter out of familiarity, but stopped in his tracks to greet the teacher, offering a handshake.   
  
"Nice to meet you," Hugo spoke, his voice wavering just a little with his accent.    
  
The instructor perked up with interest listening to Hugo, returning the gesture warmly and asking, "Vous nous joignez à nous pour la classe de piano, n'est-ce pas?"   


 

* * *

 


End file.
